1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector, and more particularly to a cable connector having fastening member.
2. Description of Related Art
To satisfy current particular commands in market, in April 2002, Hitachi, Panasonic, Phillips, Sony, Thomason, Toshiba and Silicon Image et al. found High-definition Digital Multimedia Interface (HDMI) Association to develop new standard for high-definition video and channel audio. An HDMI cable assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts assembled to the insulative housing, a conductive shell surrounding the insulative housing, and a cable electrically connecting with the contacts. Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional HDMI cable assembly has a mating portion 101. When the cable assembly mates with a mating connector, the mechanism connection of the cable assembly and the mating connector only depends on the friction produced between the contacts of each other and/or between the mating portion 101 and the mating connector body. However, when such type HDMI cable assembly is usually used out of a chassis, after the HDMI cable assembly has been used for a long time, or when inaccidental pulling force is exerted to the cable, it often leads to the HDMI cable assembly apart from the mating connector, thus influenting the normal signal transmission.
Therefore, designers usually utilize a pair of fastening members, such as screws, disposed at lateral portions of the connector to enhance the mechanism and electric connection between the two mating connectors. However, this manner certainly increases the transverse size of the connector. With the increase of the numbers of different connector interfaces arranged on the mounting board, the distribution of connector correspondingly become more and more densely, establishing screws at lateral portions is not benefit for connectors' distribution.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cable connector, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.